Alexandra Garcia
|kanji = アレクサンドラ・ガルシア |gender = Female |age = 31 |height = 180 cm (5' 11") |weight = Secret |birthday = August 8th, Leo |blood type = B |job = Trainer |anime voice = Yuki Kaida |first appearance manga = Chapter 140 |first appearance anime = Episode 44 }} Alexandra Garcia (アレクサンドラ・ガルシア Arekusandora Garushia) was the basketball teacher of Taiga Kagami and Tatsuya Himuro. She is a retired WNBA player who now teaches basketball to kids on the street. Appearance Alexandra is a beautiful young woman with lower-back length blonde hair, teal-green eyes, large breasts and classic pink glasses. She is seen wearing a white shirt, a black sweater and jeans, although she often only wears panties indoors. Personality Like Satsuki Momoi, Alexandra is a very flirty person who has very affectionate feelings towards Taiga Kagami and Tatsuya Himuro, her disciples, even trying to kiss (or successfully kissing) them on occasion.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 140, page 19Kuroko no Basuke chapter 144, page 11 And not only towards her students, but she has also kissed Riko Aida. Alex is very clever and cunning, being highly knowledgeable about basketball tactics and techniques. She is a natural at seeing someone's strength.Kuroko no Basuke chapater 141, page 14 Despite her carefree attitude she can be quite intimidating at times, like when she stated that nobody dared to approach her back in her betting days in streetball, also when she aimed a kick at Shōgo Haizaki when he lifted her by the neck.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 170, page 4 History and Tatsuya Himuro in the states]]Alexandra became a champion in the college tournament NCAA as a member of the UCLA (University of California in Los Angeles) and later played in the WNBA. She was forced to retire from professional basketball when an unknown disease impaired her vision. Unable to cope with it, she went to betting courts on the streets to play basketball for money. She was then approached by Taiga Kagami and Tatsuya Himuro, who asked her to teach them basketball. As the two became more and more excited in playing, Alexandra's feelings changed from getting annoyed with the two brats, to being happy to teach them.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 141, page 10 She began teaching other pupils too. Unfortunately, Kagami went back to Japan and Alexandra only finished her training with Himuro. Story Pre-Winter Cup Alexandra was first mysteriously shown during a flashback. It was when Taiga Kagami went back to America to train for the Winter Cup and came to see Alexandra. She gave him the assignment to play gambling basket with the gangs in the neighborhood. The bet was ten dollars and she gave him a starting amount of 10 dollars. This was to teach him animal instinct.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 123, page 8 She explains that everyone must learn animal instinct to make it through the survival of the fittest. When Kagami has mastered this, his reflexes should become much faster. Winter Cup Round 2 Alexandra first appears on the scene at Kagami's apartment where she was still sleeping when Shinji Koganei walked in the room and was shocked to see her laying in the bed. Alexandra got up in a tank top and panties and greeted the Seirin High team in the living room. She suddenly kisses Kagami, who's flustered and tells her to put some pants on. They settle around the table and Shun Izuki notices that she is a former WNBA player. Alex explains that she had to retire because of a sickness. When Riko Aida goes to sit next to her, Alex kisses her too. She is however surprised that an elementary student is still awake, to which Kagami says that Riko is in high school. Alex unintentionally insults Riko by saying that she didn't notice because of her flat chest. When Tetsuya Kuroko asks why she came to Japan, she sees that the guy Kagami talked about does indeed look very weak. She tells them that she came to watch the match between Kagami and Himuro and continues by telling her history with them. When the team informs her that they still have to win two matches and that they're now going to watch matches, Alex agrees to go with them.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 141, page 11 When at the Winter Cup gym, the company goes to watch many matches, one of them being Shūtoku High vs Ōnita High. Alex immediately sees the power in Ōnita High's ace Kisuke Kobayashi, but is blown away by Midorima's skills. Alex is impressed with the level of basketball in Japan. When the team goes back, Alexandra interrupts Riko by saying that she has to borrow Kagami for a while, that she will teach him some things for the match against Yōsen High. They move to a street ball court and Alex tells Kagami that Himuro has leveled up drastically. She says that she will teach Kagami something he hasn't been taught before.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 141, page 20 The next morning, Kagami is beat from the intense training the day before. He encounters Alex in his apartment, naked as always. Kagami yells at her to put on some clothes and throws some at her, but Alex complains that he shouldn't throw them. She then thinks by herself that this training is tough and that it will depend on Kagami's mental state whether or not he will complete it.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 142, page 12 The next couple of days, Kagami and Kuroko mostly stay absent from the matches to each focus on their own personal training. Alex completes Kagami's training by finally teaching him the Meteor Jam. She attends Seirin's second and third round of the Winter Cup.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 143, page 16 After seeing Yōsen High's third round match, she accidentally encounters them in the hallway. Alex spots Himuro and immediately hangs around his neck and cheerfully says that she missed him. Himuro is surprised that she's even in Japan and Alex attempts to kiss Himuro, but he stops her. He asks for permission to go out and talk somewhere with Alex and they both leave. Outside, Himuro asks her if she already went to see Kagami, which she confirms. She tells him that she's been training him, but that doesn't mean that she only cheers for him. She says that they're her beloved students and that she expects to see a great match. Himuro though, gets irritated and gives her a mean look, saying that she shouldn't treat him like a kid anymore. He says that Kagami is an enemy now and that Himuro is now stronger than Alex. Alex is irked and expresses her disbelief with sarcasm.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 144, page 15 Skills WNBA Player= |-| Coaching= Alex is a former WNBA-player and has lot of experience, which she utilizes in analyzing and judging basketball matches, players and abilities. Her physique is still excellent and apart from basketball, she also has some fighting expertise.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 170, page 4 Relationships Taiga Kagami Alex was Kagami's teacher and coach in America. Shortly before the WC he returned to America to get trained by Alex to get stronger. Alex is currently staying at Kagami's apartment. Tatsuya Himuro Himuro is Alex's former pupil who has completed her training. She sees him and Kagami almost as her own children and as her precious pupils. She came from America to see Himuro's match against Kagami. Trivia *Alex's back is seen before her actual appearance in Episode 26. *Alexandra is Spanish-American. She can also speak English and Japanese fluently. *According to CHARACTERS BIBLE : **Her favorite food is Rum Raisin Ice Cream. **Her hobby is watching Japanese Animation. **Her motto is "Someday never comes". **Her specialty is body flexibility. *According to KUROFES: **She is not married. **She spends her free time shopping. **Her favorite type of man is a confident one ("strong" or "masculine"). **She dislikes caterpillars. **She started playing basketball after playing streetball at the park with a friend and loving it. **When she was playing basketball her best move was double clutch. **The player she has her eyes on is Tatsuya Himuro. *In the Q&A section: **She has a G-cup, which surprisingly shocks Riko Aida and Satsuki Momoi. **A fan questioned how she sneaked into Kagami's apartment, Tadatoshi Fujimaki replied that she flirted with the landlord and asked him to let her in. References pl:Alexandra Garcia Category:Characters Category:Trainers